April 13, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:53 Loving77 Hey pweeb 5:54 Flower1470 Sup Peep Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:01 Dragonian King hi guys 6:01 Loving77 hiii silly 6:03 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:04 Dragonian King lily guess where we are now 6:05 Flower1470 idk 6:05 Dragonian King Ohio 6:06 Flower1470 wow 6:08 Loving77 Lily the ones that still work are DM openings long and short unbreakable heart and artist 6:09 Flower1470 ok 6:30 Dragonian King brb back 6:40 Flower1470 wb Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:51 Flower1470 Hey Chris 6:51 Chrisgaff I didn't check the time. XD Hey guys 6:51 Loving77 hi chris 6:51 Chrisgaff Hey pen Hey Lil 6:52 Dragonian King hi chris 6:55 Chrisgaff Hey Silly 7:02 Dragonian King peep where do you wanna drive next 7:02 Loving77 to the post office. 7:03 Dragonian King okay * Dragonian King parks the RV by a post office 7:04 Loving77 I need to see if our DM cards came yet nope not yet 7:05 Flower1470 noooooooo 7:06 Loving77 Lily do you think they'll come tomorrow? 7:06 Flower1470 I hope they come tomorrow D: Idk 7:06 Loving77 I want to play so badly 7:06 Flower1470 Tomorrow or Tuesday 7:06 Loving77 NO NOT TUESDAY 7:06 Flower1470 UNLESS HE WAS LAZY AND WILL SEND THEM TOMORROW 7:06 Loving77 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 7:07 Flower1470 *sob* 7:09 Dragonian King ... ok lily how'd it go with the yugioh ebay auction 7:09 Flower1470 we lost D: someone was willing to pay a fortune for the figures We weren't going to pay that much money O_o 7:10 Dragonian King aww 7:10 Flower1470 I really wanted the Dark Magician :bawling: And Will wanted Exodia 7:12 Chrisgaff They must've been old/rare figures then. 7:13 Flower1470 when yugioh was really popular back in 2004 or so, there used to be so many of them But some stopped making them, and the people who do sell them ask for a ton of money You'd have to be Seto Kaiba to afford them. 7:15 Dragonian King I AM SETO KAIBA 7:16 Flower1470 ok go get me a Dark Magician please 7:16 Dragonian King NO no* why are roxy's stories always so depressing 7:17 Flower1470 My mother and I had a funny conversation about the Dark Magician and I was about to tell it but Peep is here oops Idk, I don't read the stories on TTK 7:17 Loving77 0_o 7:17 Flower1470 Except Joy's newest one 7:18 Dragonian King OOO yeah she killed off three major characters in her story 7:18 Flower1470 Whoa that's not cool sounds like yugioh 7:18 Dragonian King IT IS Yu-Gi-Oh! ToonTask 7:18 Flower1470 (clap) 7:19 Dragonian King my story is cool because nobody dies except the cogs they're losers 7:19 Flower1470 lokl olo* lol** goodness 7:19 Dragonian King fail 7:19 Flower1470 shut up 7:20 Dragonian King no I AM SETO KAIBA I CAN SAY WHAT I WANT 7:20 Flower1470 you're 25% Seto 7:20 Dragonian King I AM STILL SETO KAIBA. I CAN BUY YOUR HOUSE 7:21 Flower1470 you dont have that privilege. 7:21 Dragonian King I AM SETO KAIBA NYEAEHAHEHAH 7:21 Flower1470 anyone can buy our house..... its not worth much lol 7:22 Dragonian King exactly i dont want to buy it BUT I COULD 7:22 Flower1470 if you were Seto 7:22 Dragonian King I AM SETO KAIBA! SCREW THE RULES I HAVE MONEY Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:23 Dragonian King who sunk the chat THE ICEBERG 7:23 Flower1470 nvm XD 7:23 Dragonian King lily is joy's story good? 7:23 Flower1470 I like it so far 7:24 Dragonian King I AM SETO KAIBA 7:24 Flower1470 but she just started and im not sure where she's going with it yet 7:24 Dragonian King I WILL PURCHASE THE RIGHTS TO HER STORY AND MAKE COUNTLESS SEQUELS, MOVIES, MERCHANDISE, AND TRADING CARDS AND IT WILL BE PUT ON FRUIT SNACK BOXES setokaibascrewtherulesihavemoney 7:25 Flower1470 It's sorta like Gears, but in that the plot was apparent right away (from what I remember) 7:26 Dragonian King i'm going to work on Saving TT 7:26 Flower1470 ok 7:26 Dragonian King btw someone MIGHT die in my story but they'll come back if i actually use the idea i was thinking of 7:27 Flower1470 spoiler alert 7:27 Dragonian King which i probably will end up forgetting 7:27 Flower1470 if you kill me 7:27 Dragonian King spoiler alert its lil- 7:27 Flower1470 i will kill you 7:27 Dragonian King ... YOU CAN'T KILL ME I AM SETO KAIBA 7:28 Flower1470 you are NOT Seto Kaiba! 7:28 Dragonian King just dont hit me with fire attacks its super effective File:SillyPieChart.png science say otherwise 7:28 Flower1470 THERE IS ONLY ONE SETO KAIBA 7:28 Dragonian King exactly me 7:28 Flower1470 >:( 7:29 Dragonian King screw the rules i have money 7:29 Flower1470 if you were in the one and only Seto Kaiba wait nvm whatever you say, mr. Kaiba 7:30 Dragonian King im an iceberg 7:30 Flower1470 NO STOP 7:32 Dragonian King chespin someone bring me my millenium chocolate bar 7:33 Flower1470 you can add "millennium" to anything and it becomes a yugioh reference 7:34 Dragonian King shut up the millenium chocolate bar is a very important item in Silly's Duel Monsters or something 7:35 Flower1470 uh huh 7:36 Dragonian King lily 7:36 Flower1470 what 7:36 Dragonian King im updating the header for our wiki 7:36 Flower1470 ok 7:36 Dragonian King are there any characters you want me to add 7:39 Flower1470 no 7:40 Dragonian King ok check it out :D 7:43 Flower1470 cool 7:45 Chrisgaff Looks nice Brb 7:49 Loving77 I'm going bye 7:49 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:51 Flower1470 ooo Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:08 Flower1470 ooo 8:13 Dragonian King oooooo Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:15 Chrisgaff Back, and ooo. Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:16 Flower1470 wb 8:17 Dragonian King wb 8:22 Flower1470 i hate posting while I'm in a good mood bc I annoy the depressed people with my perkiness 8:23 Dragonian King lol Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:29 Flower1470 wb 8:30 Chrisgaff Ty :P And well, they'll have to get over it. 8:30 Flower1470 i guess so 8:51 Dragonian King lily you know what rule i cant stand? 8:52 Flower1470 what 8:52 Dragonian King the rule that you can't talk about submissions that you like/voted for it's like seriously it's my opinion which one i like if you're offended thats your own problem 8:53 Flower1470 Idk I see what you're saying 8:53 Dragonian King i mean, which one i voted for is kinda reasonable 8:53 Flower1470 right 8:53 Dragonian King but not being able to talk about which ones i like? 8:54 Flower1470 maybe they don't wnt people influencing others want* wait when did they say we cant discuss which entries we like? 8:55 Dragonian King well during the thanksgiving contest i was on chat and i said something like "i like this one" and someone was like "you cant talk about your favorites because other people who made submissions might be here" 8:57 Flower1470 hmm People might get upset if their entry isn't noticeably liked by someone else 8:58 Chrisgaff I've g2g, ttyl guys 8:58 Flower1470 Was the person who said that a mod, admin, or contest organizer? ttyl 8:59 Chrisgaff Adios 8:59 Dragonian King bye chris i dont remember who the person was i'm PRETTY sure it was mo and if so then it would be all of the above lol Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:01 Flower1470 You see...... I have..... 'problems' with some of the staff........ so much to the point where Idk if I should believe what they say or not. ooo But, she's a mod..... you have to listen to her..... 9:05 Dragonian King yeah but still its a stupid rule we should be able to talk about the stuff we like lily let me do the next RCM please 9:36 Flower1470 oh my gosh I told you that you could do the last one, didn't i? 9:36 Dragonian King ummm i think so :P 9:37 Flower1470 ugh im sorry I completely forgot Yes you can do the next one 9:38 Dragonian King yay what about the one after that? :D 9:41 Flower1470 idk about that :P i might let you to make up for my mistake lol 9:42 Dragonian King ooo 9:52 Flower1470 i gtg ttyl 9:52 Dragonian King mt byeeee Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:52 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:April 2014